phir milein gy Mery Dost!
by gadhadada
Summary: A Mixed Happy Birthday Gift for RAI as Plot/Theme and Idea was of NUSRAT and Execution only by GD...!


**A/N:** from Someone Special for u RAI...

 **I'll not say you happy birthday..(happy birthday to sobai bole, I'm special na like you..hehehe ;) )**

 **Just a simple wish Valo thakis Cherry.. :)**  
 **You r my first friend here, then don't know how you become my bestie and true friend..You always can understand my all unspoken words..Thank you so much Rai for everything...**  
 **Er cheye valo gift hoyto toke ami dite partam na..All credit goes to Dada..She is the one who write this for you as well as me..**  
 **Love you a lot Cherry..Always be with me (I'll teach you my style of language..hehehe)**

* * *

 **ABOUT STORY:**

The BOLD ITALIC (DUO Same College Scene as Both are in Same College)...

the BOLD showed Flash back and Era where Daya Sir joins CID and Abhijeet Sir Kidnapped (1997-1999)

a Little Deviation in Story as per Plot Criteria...

* * *

 ** _PHIR MILEN GY DOST_**

 _Voice (irritated): Kya Yaar, aik tou ye Missions bhi na.. aakhir (angry tone) Tuk kya hy… Maheeny bhar kay Mission ki… hunh… (taking Sip of water and murmur in Rash) aur ye HQ waly… Jahil log… arry jahan aik aadmi ko bhej rahy ho.. ye nahi kay Us kay Bhai ko bhi Sath bhej do… (convincing HQ in conversation as) bhae, koi Zarurat par skti hay.. Back Up mil skti hay… (suddenly gets harsh with) magar Nahi.. HQ walun kay Pass itna Bheja kahan… aur Aik (now started making Tea in Frustrated tone) Humaray Baray Bhaiyya hain… HQ walun nay abhi Pukara nahi aur Baray shahab chal paray ye Gaty huay…_

 ** _Tum ny dii aawaz lo Main aa gaya…_**

 _Hunh.. arry Bolo bhi HQ ko kay Humaray aur bhi Engagements hain.. Aik Choty Bhai ki Zimmadari hay Mujh pr.. Kunwara hy Bechara… phir hy bhi kitna Pyara aur Masoom.. agar koi usy Biryani dikha kr Kidnap kr ky ly gaya tou… (take out Tea in Mug and now moving to Lounge couch still in angry tone as) magar nahi… abhi kuch Kaho tou Baray Miyaan (He really Forgets, Calling His Bro with Such Words added) Ain Ain kr kay Bolein gy… (Imitate Abhijeet voice as) kya Daya.. samjha kr.. Duty is Duty.. jesy Main tou Makkhiyaan Maar raha hota hun na… (Frustrated now sat on Couch and Switching On TV with) aur Wo Freddie…_

 _He really gets Angry as when He asked Freddie about Abhijeet Arrival News, Today Morning in Bureau, The way He Look at Daya and Uttered as…_

 _Freddie (unbelievable shock): Sir…._

 _Daya (dunt Realize): kya Sir.. haan…. Boss kay aany ka hee tou Poocha hy na…_

 _Rajat (hiding smile and say): pr Kal hee Aap nay Freddie sy Shart lagayii thi kay Aap Agly 3 din tak Us sy Abhijeet Sir ki Wapsi ka Nahi Poochein gy…_

 _Daya Realized that in Missing Abhijeet, He Completely Forgot that He kept a Bet with Freddie Yesterday and now Obviously He Lost it as Freddie Broad smile giving Him His Success Glimpse, but as He doesn't want to Miss the Chance of Losing His KFC Combo Treat, He added…_

 _Daya: haan, tou Main ny kya Poocha…?_

 _Nikhil: yehi ky Abhijeet Sir kub Wapis aayein gy…?_

 _Sachin (murmuring): halanky Un ki wapsi ki Date aap ko By-Heart Yaad hogi…_

 _Daya: Bilkul Ghalat… (Sadly Tease) Nikhil Tum Ek Achy CID Officer Nahi ho…_

 _Not Only Nikhil, but almost All Rest Officers Shocked on that Statement even They Recall Daya Query to Freddie and Clearly found that He was asking about Abhijeet Arrival in that…. Vivek Raised…_

 _Vivek (in confuse tone): magar Daya Sir…_

 _Daya (moving towards ACP Sir cabin and say): Main ny poocha tha kay Boss kub tak Wapis aayey ga… (with wink, as found Freddie Opened mouth who grabbed the Missing Element in that statement as) jub ky Shart kay anusar Mujhy Abhijeet ka Poochna tha.. (with naughty smile) Boss ka Nahi…_

 _All Smiles while Freddie closed His Mouth and left the Bureau in Anger gives a Chance of Loud Blast of Laughter to All Officers…._

 _Daya taking Sips either a Small Smile covered His face after Reminding Freddie Ballon Face who did not Talk to Him till Late Evening… He murmured now…_

 _Daya: Freddie bhi na… abhi tak Gubaray ki tarah Munh Phula leta hy…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _...…_

 **Voice (teasing): acha Apna Munh shayed Sahab Dekhna Bhool gaye hain… Gussy mein tou Air Baloon tak ban jata hy…**

 **Daya (angry): koi Nahi.. Jealous… (look at Sky and say) aye Bhagwaan.. aakhir Mujhy itna Haseen banaya hee Kyun hay.. Dekhyey.. Sath Bethy Log kesy Jealous hoty hain…**

 **Abhijeet: hunh… Hum Wo hain Bhagwaan Jee, jin sy Dunya jealous hoti hay… Bata dijye is Air Baloon ko…**

 **Daya (immediately): kyunky Un kay pass Daya jo Nahi hy…**

 **Abhijeet wanted to Add Some Flairs of Tease but This sentence Settles Him in Sooth and a Small Fight ended at that Point…**

 **…..**

 **…..**

 **….**

 _Daya back on Current, where He was really Missing His Bro Badly especially after that day by day Moving of Date… He sadly added…_

 _Daya: acha Boss.. Main sach mein Air Baloon lagta hun.. pr Tum aa tou jao na (closing Eyes with) 27 tak…_

 _His Eyes opened in Jerk Reminding a Taunting Teasing Tough tone of His Head, got by Him Today Evening as…_

 _Daya working on ACP Sir cabin.. He found Him little Silent although its not a New thing cz mostly He was Silent Enjoying in His Own Company but during Absence of Abhijeet, This Silence was much more Visible as Vibrant and Sparks, Hurts Others too… ACP Sir Initiated…_

 _ACP: Daya, wo Kaanta Kidnapping ka kya hua..?_

 _Daya: Sir, Lead tou Kal hee Mil gayii thi… Raid bhi Successful hui, magar Kaanta ko Kafi High Dose diya gaya hay Drug ka… (sadly) Halat Saheh nahi hay.._

 _ACP: aur wo Firoti **(ransom)** ki Raqam..?_

 _Daya: Sir, wo Kaanta ki Family ko Wapis kr dii gayii hay… Rajat bata raha tha… Family Buht Tense thi.. khair ab tou sub Hospital mein hain… bas Kaanta Theek ho jaye…_

 _ACP: hmm…_

 _Daya: acha Sir, Main wo DCP Sir wali Report ky Fax ka Print Out ly kr aata hun… (moving and ask) wesy Sir, Abhijeet kub aayey ga..?_

 _ACP (uttered): Daya…_

 _Daya stopped, really feeling Disappointed on Himself as He got that now His Head feeling the Same on Himself too… ACP said…_

 _ACP (straightly): Aaj Date kya hay..?_

 _Daya (slow tone): 26th Sir…_

 _ACP (again in same tone): Abhijeet kitny Dino kay liye gaya hy..?_

 _Daya (more Slow tone): 30…_

 _ACP (asked): Kub Gaya hy..?_

 _Daya (again low): 1st ko…_

 _ACP (flick Page of File with): kya Keh kr gaya tha..?_

 _Daya (sadly): kay Wo, Is Month ki 30th ya 31st ko aaye ga…_

 _ACP: tou…_

 _Daya (left cabin completely with): Sir, Main Report ly kr aata hun…_

 _ACP really nodded His Head in Disappointment as found the Sadness on tone of His Spoiled younger Son…_

 _Daya's Body feeling Drowsy Remembering that Conversation only Fill Up with Sadness…_

 _He feels the Screen still giving Changing of Lights, although the Tea Mug was half but Remaining Half Totally turned Cold… He moved His Index Finger over Mur Wall and a Shout Brightened on His Ear…_

 ** _Ye Galyaan ye Chobara_**

 ** _Yahan aana Na dobara_**

 ** _Kyunkay Hum tou Phansy aisy_**

 ** _Is Ragging mein_**

 ** _Ky Is sy Bachta Koi Nahi_**

 ** _Ky Is sy Bachta Koi Nahi_**

 ** _Voice: aye Khargosh… wahan Kahan.. haan…_**

 ** _A Lean Boy having Fair Complexion with Big Soothing Eyes and Fluffy Hairs, feeling Similar Nervousness, Mostly New Comers feels when coming in their First day to any Premises…_**

 ** _Voice (again): aby.. kahan Kho gaya.. hain Khargosh…_**

 ** _Boy feeling really a Big Embarrassment after seeing His Attire, His White Shirt having Small Outline of Carrot color on His Collar and Cuffs, giving Him a New name as KHARGOSH as He is looking really such an Innocent Bunny searching for Any Buddy…_**

 ** _Voice (now strict as revolving around Him and Looking Him Keenly with): Fees kahan hy..?_**

 ** _Body (Softly): Wo tou Submit karwa dii…_**

 ** _Voice: arry… (to the Group) kyun Yaarun.. Fees Submit karwayii hy kya Is Khargosh nay…?_**

 ** _Chorus Voice: Nahiiiiiiiii…_**

 ** _Voice (pat on His Head with): dekha, kya bol rahy hain Apny Yaar Dost… haan…_**

 ** _Boy: pr Mery Pass Receipt hay…_**

 ** _He was searching His Bag Pockets to take out the Receipt, giving Loud Laughter to the Group who Teased as…_**

 ** _Voice: Oye Khagosh.. Janam sy hee aisa hy ya (wink to His Group with) yahan aa kr ho gaya hy…_**

 ** _Boy can't get that Tease so the Group started Shouting Tensed Him More and now Voice again Demanding tone…_**

 ** _Voice: kitnay Paisy hain Tery Pass…?_**

 ** _Boy (after a minute Counting Money on His Mind and Uttered): 432 rupay…_**

 ** _Voice (demanded): Nikaal…_**

 ** _Boy Mouth Opened, He was really in Shock as this 432 Rupees is His Only Asset after His Bag having Books… He asked Innocently…_**

 ** _Boy (innocently): Saary…_**

 ** _Voice (pat on His Cheek with): haan Pyaray… (naughty tone) Saary kay Saary…_**

 ** _Boy trying to take out Money but the Guy Dealing All Stuff Snatching His Bag Confused Him, He started Struggling and in that Group also coming to giving their Aid to their Member turning it a Fight…_**

 ** _Boy was Losing His Strength as He was Not such Strong to Fight with a Big Group having Good Built Elder Guys Alone and when Bag Strap which makes a Big Patch of Rash on Boy Neck, giving its Life… Fight Stopped by a Loud tone filled with Ordering shade as…_**

 ** _Voice: kya ho raha hy…_**

 ** _The Group looks at the Voice and Main Guy murmur a Rash call for the Voice Initiator as…_**

 ** _Guy: aa gaye SAADHU BABA… (now All after Leaving Boy Bag, turn, Bow Down in front of SAADHU BABA with) Pranaam Saadhu Baba… (Guy signaling Boy as) Shishya ko Aagya ka Palan krnay ka Paat parha rahy hain…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba (teasingly): Buht Parha liya Paat… ab chalo…_**

 ** _Guy (angry): pr…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: kaha na.. Tang Mut karo Usy…._**

 ** _Group (shout); OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba Glared and Group Completely Exit from the Spot, now giving Chance to Saadhu Baba who went towards Small Bunny who was Standing in Stunned phase, ask…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba (sweetly): kya Naam hy Tumhara..?_**

 ** _Boy (undelibrately): Khargosh…_**

 ** _The Sweet Smiles coming over Saadhu Baba Lips, Embarrass the Rabbit who Instantly Correct as…_**

 ** _Boy (with Shy tone): Daya…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba (Smilingly): wesy Khargosh bhi Acha hy…_**

 ** _Daya: Nahi, (sadly saying) wo ye sub Bol rahy thy na…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: Naye ho…?_**

 ** _Daya nodded again gives a Smile on Saadhu Baba face who takes Him towards His Class and when about to Return, Heard…_**

 ** _Daya: Aap, Fees Nahi lein gy..?_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: Nahi, (proudly) Main Free mein hee Madad krta hun (moving now with a Smiley whisper as) Bewakoof Khargoshun ki…_**

 ** _Daya Mouth opened in Shock and This Shock still Persistent after Spanning a Prolong Period of time…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 _Daya Chuckled as This was still the Memorable Meeting of Him with Saadhu Baba…._

 _He always Mesmerized with that Saadhu Baba, who having a Charismatic Persona which still Bounded Daya in its Grip…_

 _…._

 _….._

 _…._

 ** _Still Khargosh was Uneasy in His Early days as He can't find Anyone, whose Company giving Him Relaxment except those minutes which He was spending with Saadhu Baba …_**

 ** _Khargosh found Him Helpful for All either He was Famous for His Angry Avtar which still not get by Khargosh…_**

 ** _Khargosh always find Him a Guide who gave Him a Correct Path from Canteen to Principle Office, from Nice Teacher to Kharos Professor, from Bunking Class to turn a Book Worm, from handling Situations to Creating Fuss…_**

 ** _All the time He met with Saadhu Baba who Treated Him like a Small Kid as He is a Freshener in College while Saadhu Baba was the Senior Most who was in His Final Year feeling Happy…_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _…_**

 _Daya did not Spend All of His time with Saadhu Baba due to Change in Lecture Schedules and Class timings but those time which He spent with Him always Precious to Him… He Remembers…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _….._

 ** _Khargosh was Laughing Madly while the Saadhu Baba was in Angry or say Embarrassment phase…._**

 ** _Today Saadhu Baba wearing a Scarf and due to Extreme Heat wave Wrapped it around His Head.. Khargosh Wearing His P-Cap…_**

 ** _Both Chatting on Something when the Similar Ragging Group during passing, Commented over Khargosh after seeing Someone beside Him as…_**

 ** _Voice: ahan, Khargosh ki GF…._**

 ** _The GF turned after Hearing that Comment and Ragging Group Vanish from the Spot in a bit giving a Chance of Laughing Blaster for Khargosh… Saadhu Baba Teased in Anger…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: buht Daant Nikl rahy hain.. Ain…_**

 ** _Daya: kahan… kitni Choty Daant hain Mery… sub Bolty hain (with Big Smile) Dikhty bhi Nahi…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: Chote Khargosh ky Daant bhi Chote hee hoty hain.. Samjhy…_**

 ** _Daya: hahahahha… Jee (tease) Saadhu Baba…_**

 ** _He still Smiling after Reminding that BUNNY GF Comment as it was really a Naughty Moment of His College Life…_**

 _….._

 _….._

 _….._

 _He really feels Sooth with Saadhu Baba, feeling Himself Protected and Strong… He doesn't give any Name to This Relation as Saadhu Baba and He having Few years of Difference in Age…_

 _Both have Different Personalities, Different Choices, Different Likes/Dislikes but when Both come Together, feeling One Soul in Two Bodies…._

 _Daya always remember that day, which was also filling a Sad Molecules in His Heart, still One of Sad day of His Life…_

 ** _Preparation going on.. Notice Board having Different Posters while Students making Different Items for Entertaining the Audience although taking Some Revenge from their Seniors as this is Farewell Party Celebrations…_**

 ** _Students, Classmates of Second Year tried a lot to Prepare Daya to take Part in One of their Singing Item but He Denied even Saadhu Baba also Insists Him as Second Year Some Students, ask Him about His Favor too…. Saadhu Baba asked…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: kya hua Chote Khargosh ko…?_**

 ** _Daya (sorrow tone): Chota Khargosh Udaas hy…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: kyun…?_**

 ** _Daya (stubborn tone): pata Nahi…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: kya hua Daya…? (softly pressing His shoulder with) Kisi nay kuch kaha kya…?_**

 ** _The Khargosh started Crying Suddenly, Hugging Him Tightly, Stunned Saadhu Baba, who can't get the Head and Tail of that Burst in Tears of Innocent Bunny although just Patting on His Back and Weaving inside His Hairs to giving Him Sooth as feeling so many Concerning Visionary Pairs Focusing them, Separates, wiping His Tears Softly and asked…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba: kya hua…?_**

 ** _Daya (sobbing): Boss, Tum Chaly jao gy na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet really nodded Disappointedly on Khargosh Stupidity so Pat on His Cheek Lightly and said…_**

 ** _Saadhu Baba (lovingly): bhala ye Chota sa Khargosh, Apny Bary sy Boss, Abhijeet Saadhu Baba ko kahein jany dy ga…_**

 ** _Daya: Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: phir, arry Yaar, (Relaxing Him with) Contact mein tou rahein gy na… hr Hafty Phone pr Baat karein gy… hain na…_**

 ** _Daya: Sach Abhi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Bilkul, phir Milein gy na Yaar… hr Janam hr Baar…_**

 ** _His eyes falls some Precious Crystal Pearls as after that Farewell Party Celebration where Daya stole the moments with His Magical Voice after Singing…_**

 ** _Tery jesa Yaar kahan_**

 ** _Kahan aisa Yaarana_**

 ** _Yaad kary gi Dunya_**

 ** _Tera Mera Afsana_**

 ** _Yes, that Afsana really turned into Typical Afsana where Abhijeet got Selected in Police Training, went for His Drilling and Totally Cut Off from Daya Contact…_**

 ** _Daya tried a lot to Contact Him even after Passing Out from College, He get out Abhijeet Address from Office, went to Allahabad and got the News of His Shifting to Mumbai…_**

 ** _Still at that time, Mumbai was a Big City and where to find Abhijeet in such Crowdy Place was Absolute Impossible for Daya…_**

 ** _He Back to Bangalore from where He Belonges, then got His Selection to Police Academy and His Journey going On…._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _…._**

 _He Opened His Teary Eyes, found His Fingers little Wet, ohh Noo, His Palm too, even His Face also… He takes a Sigh on that Painful Journey where He Lost His Yaar from any Contact…._

 _He Wiped His Face from His Sleeve, although placed His Tea Mug over Table which having a Cold Tea like His Cold feelings at that Moment…_

 _He looks at over Roof and Drop by Drop His Cold feeling turned into a Warm Texture when He got what He Dreamt…_

 **An Older Figure Welcomed Him, after Placing the White Paper over its Envelope at Table, while Adjusting His Specs giving Him a Warm Hug with…**

 **Older Figure: I m Proud of You, My Boy…**

 **Daya (with small smile): kya hua Raghuvinder Sir…**

 **Raghuvinder Sir: oh mine… ab bhi Pooch rahy ho (signaling Him to be Seated although sat himself too with) Mera Khushi sy Khila Chehra kuch Nahi Bata raha (stressed) is Responsible CID Cop ko…**

 **Daya who was about to Sit, Paused in Same Posture.. His Eyes Widens but having Colors of Happines while He asked in Excited tone as…**

 **Daya: Sach Sir…**

 **Raghuvinder Sir: Bilkul Sach (giving Him the Same paper He was Reading when Daya Entered in room with its Envelope having CID Seal at its Footer Left Corner Sparkling with Pride as) CID Mumbai (Daya started Reading Letter, although Raghuvinder Sir added in same Happy tone as) mein Sub Inspector ki Post (look at Him Keenly with) Tumhary Future ki Pehli Seerhi Tumhara Intaizar kr rahi hy…**

 **Daya look at Him and feels a Tons of Pride for Him which He found Second time in His Life reminding Him, Someone Else Eyes so Close to His Heart…**

 **His New phase of Life started which Geared Up on His Joining day which turning Lightening and Brightening during His Intro Session with His Collegues when He was Entering inside CID (Mumbai) Bureau Main Hall as…**

 **Daya: Daya Reporting on Duty Sir…**

 **Cops turned and find a Young Champ against them, who little go further and handed His Joining Letter to His head named ACP Pradyuman who after Reading it, Shakes Hand and warmly Welcome the Most Young Cop in His Gang group as…**

 **ACP: Welcome to CID Mumbai, Sub. Inspector Daya… (Daya smiles while now ACP Sir giving Him Intro of Others One by One Welcoming Him with warm Smile as) She is Inspector Asha (Daya Shakes hand, uttering Thank You on Her Warm Welcome Wish with His Small Sweet Smile) (ACP again) Sub. Inspector Fredrics, Sub. Inspector Sudhaker…**

 **Before ACP Sir adding More anything as Daya meet Them… another Figure coming inside the Hall with Fast Steps, Glancing by Daya whose Heart stopped His Beat, heard ACP Sir Proud tone as…**

 **ACP: aur ye hain Senior. Inspector Abhijeet…**

 **Abhijeet Shakes hand with Daya feeling little Shiver in His Palm which makes Him Confused either Disappointed too….**

 **Abhijeet heard BOSS whisper but can't get it as His Attitude was so Formal and little Tough Hesitated Daya to say any other Informal Statement…**

 **It's His Hard Luck that Abhijeet Immediately Left the Bureau Hall with Asha and ACP Sir while Fredric and Sudhaker went for Some Investigations giving a Long Span of time to Daya to Understand what was happened with Him or say with His Saadhu Baba, His Yaar, His Abhijeet, His Boss and Only and Only His ABHI…**

 **OK, Daya was little Change, He Grew in Height few Inches or a Feet, Putting Up few Pounds too, having Shaved, New hair Style…**

 **Here, Abhijeet also Changed as He was turned More Charming, His Eyes Sustain a Blaze but Missing the Sparkle inside that Fire, He was More Tough…**

 **But it does not mean that They Forgets each other such Badly… Their Facial Outlines are Same na…**

 **Daya was in Complete Sad attire, How's This Possible that His Saadhu Baba forgot His Khargosh…**

 **it's Not a Forgivable Attempt of Abhijeet and Daya never ever Forgive Him on that Mistake….**

 **He turned More Silent although after coming back of Fredric and Sudhaker, Engaged to Understand Working Procedures of CID Mumbai…**

 **As it is His First Joining, so He wanted to Learn with Fast Speed either Imprints a Good Impression of Him to All other Cops except that Kharos Sr. Inspector Abhijeet cz Daya was Angry with Him…**

 **Lunch hour coming, Cops mostly Enjoying Lunch, Some in their Cubical, Some at Interrogation room, Some at Cafeteria as per their Working Criteria…**

 **Daya who was Eating a Sandwich, looking here and there inside Canteen as He was Alone there, suddenly found that Kharos Sr. Inspector coming inside Cafeteria Premises…**

 **He uttering HUNH and changed His Focusing to Surroundings but His All Instincts still over the Table ahead of His Table Occupied by His Senior…**

 **Waiter fulfilled Abhijeet Order, Daya look at Him, Waiting that might be He changed His Focus and Look at Daya but Disappointed with the Senior Attitude, suddenly makes Him Angry…**

 **He Left the Last Bite of Sandwich on His Table and Straightly went to Kharos Sr. Inspector Table…**

 **He wanted to Grab His Collar and ask Him, Why He Forgot Him, Was their Relation such Weak….**

 **Why He was Closing All Contacts with Him Abruptly without any Prior Information, Was He such Bad person….**

 **Why He was Showing such Love and Care towards Him in those moments just to Take back them Later….**

 **Why Why Why… so many WHY revolving around His Mind, makes Him More Harsh… He reached at His Table and uttered in Anger…**

 **Daya (angry tone): Saadhu Baba…**

 **Voice (in calm tone): Jee, Chote Khargosh…**

 **Daya got a Jerk and without anything, He sat on another Chair look at the Person, who even did not Turn towards Him and still taking Coffee Sips, Rashly added…**

 **Daya (tease): matlab, Tum Mujhy Pehchanty ho..?**

 **Abhijeet (smiles on that tease and added): Tumhary Daant abhi bhi Bary Nahi huay, (cutely) utny hee Chote hain… (tough) kaha tha na Dabar ka Laal Tooth Paste lagana…**

 **Daya look at Him in Shock and now Abhijeet Bursts a Big Laugh which brings Daya in Current that His Pal still has the Ability to Stunned Anyone, Anywhere and at Anytime… Abhijeet now Smilingly added…**

 **Abhijeet (Softly Smile with): Us waqt Tum, Sub Inspector Daya thy aur Main Sr. Inspector Abhijeet… aur Sir Humein Formally Introduce karwa rahy thy… Buht Informal Behavior Acha Nahi lagta na…**

 **Daya (sad tone): pr Tum ny aisa Behave kiya.. (teary tone) Mujhy laga Tum Mujhy Bhool gaye ho…?**

 **Abhijeet (grab His Palm with): awww, bhala (lovingly) Chote Khargosh ko Main Bhool skta hun…**

 **Daya (take back his Palm from Abhijeet Grip Hardly and added in anger as): haan, jabhi Contact tak Nahi kiya, Allahabad ka Ghar bhi Chor gaye… koi Ata Pata Nahi chora.. (chewing tone) hain na…**

 **Abhijeet: aye Bhagwaan, Daya… (Softly) Tu Shifting ki tou Baat Mut ker… (Disappointed tone) Maa ay Akely Shift kiya Mumbai.. Main Training pr tha… Jis Truck sy Saaman aaya tha.. Us mein 2 Cartons Reh gaye.. Maa aur Mazdoor Un ko Truck sy Utarna hee Bhool gaye.. aik Carton mein Mery Saaray Books, Tery bhejy gaye Cards, Letters sub Chala gaya (with Helpless tone) aur Ek main Maa ki Kuch Crockery aur Cutlery ka Saaman… jis mein 2 Pyalay Maa ko Un kay Mausa nay Shadi pr diye thy.. Itnay Mazboot Pyalay thy ky Aik baar Meri Ball bhi Lug gayii Khelty samy magar Tooty Nahi (Daya started Smiling as got that how many time Abhijeet Listens this Big Loss of Her Maa) (Abhijeet again added) aur Wo Cutlery Set jis ky 2 Chamchy aur ek Churi Main Apny School ly gaya tha… Picnic pr… aur Ghum kr aaya… halanky Maa Wo Apny Jehez mein Layein theen…**

 **Daya (started Laughing Loudly with): phir Truck waly ko tou Buht Sunni parti hogi…**

 **Abhijeet: haan, Bechara Khub (wink with Big Smile as) Hichkiyaan leta hoga…. (Daya again Laughed) (Abhijeet added little Rashly) aur Tu bhi, Main phir sy College gaya.. Tu Pass Out ho chukka tha.. pr Chote Khargosh nay wahan bhi Apna Address Hostle ka Likhwaya hua tha.. Main kaha jata Phir.. Ain…**

 **Daya never even Opened to Anyone that He belonged to an Orphanage so Nobody knew about it even Abhijeet too….**

 **Both started Chatting, even when Rest Teammates coming feeling Huge Shock after seeing Both Close Relations so Abhijeet Reveal that They were from Same College although Different Year's but Best Friends…**

 **Only Six Months that Sweet and Cute Relation Sustained either Daya always be Alert, Respectful and Maintain a Senior-Junior Relation Formally as He did not want that He got Some Fingers Raise and Pointing on that…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 _April, Year 1997 coming and that Painful Incident or say Accident where during a Mission, Daya Only Relation of Love, Care and Pain Lost from His Own Hands as Abhijeet, His Boss Kidnapped from Chandli Bar in presence of Daya when coming to Meet with One of His Informer…_

 _Those 2 Years were another Painful Track for Daya… He feels He again Closed in Same Capsule of Loneliness even More Hurtful Capsule as He cant Proper Breath on that Encapsulated Box…_

 _His Team mates, His Head, His Well Wishers, all tried Hard to Relax Him, giving Him New Aspect of this Incident but What He was doing to His Heart , which always Pinching Him and Reminding Him what He did with His Pal…_

 _Yes, Regret or say Guilt of Losing His Saadhu Baba, His Mentor, Guide, His Friend, His Pal or what not in presence of Himself was a Blunt Dagger which Cut Him day by day…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _….._

 **He went to a Silent Zone and First time, His CID Family got that their Dear Youngest was a Person showing His Hurt and Pain with His Quietness…**

 **He knew, He can't Erase that Mistake… ahhhh, could He Justified not Everyone but Himself that it's a Mistake either it's a Big Blunder…**

 **How He turned such Fool at that Moments, He always in Dilamma about His Extreme Stupidity He showed at that time…**

 **All the time, when He saw JAYENT (replacing Abhijeet seat coming from Computer section) on His Saadhu Baba Desk Chair, gives Him Huge Pain, leaving Only Blaming and Cursing on Himself…**

 **Whenever He got any Painful Piece of News about His Soft Mentor, Extreme Anger towards His Mother, Society People even on Himself, Dipped Him in Ditch of Shame, that's why He Minimize His Association with His Guide…**

 **These More or Less 730 days Tell Him Living inside Hell with a Big Guilt in Heart to Not Rescued the One who always Rescued Him at Every Hard time…**

 **After almost such Painful period, where His Pal almost Erased Everything from His Mind not the Mother, Friend, His Designation, Job and others, His Own-self too…**

 **In these days, the News coming from Inspector ASHA to Him that HQ thinking about Grounding Abhijeet Permanently and giving His Seat to JAYENT or any Other Officer makes Him Mad…**

 **ACP Sir Entering inside Bureau Building as He forgot a File which He must Submit Tomorrow Morning to Higher Authorities, feels Some Voice either He was Astonished after getting Bureau Main Hall Door still Unlocked, made Him Curious to Move ahead with Alertness…**

 **He feels the Voice coming from Interrogation room, it was Feeble having More Irregular Sinus Tone but it's Coming…**

 **ACP Sir Confusingly Peeping after Opening Door without any Voice as per His Idea There would be No Criminal or Suspects, Cops caught in Today Session…**

 **He looks at the Heisal Figure sat on Chair, having a Photo Frame showing His Picture with Abhijeet in a Background of Function either Both looking Young but having Big Smiles on their Faces…**

 **ACP Sir really Jerking His Head in Disappointment as got the Sobbing of His Youngest Member of Team who makes Big Space in Everyone Heart without any Effort…**

 **He Entered inside and placed a Soft Hand over Daya Shoulder, who Jerked and Turned while the Pressure of Pressing His Shoulder by ACP Sir Stayed Him on His Chair, who now Dragged another chair for Himself, sat on it and taken out that Photo Frame from those Wet Fingers of a Weeping Figure…**

 **ACP (with Soft Smile): College ki hay na…?**

 **Daya (nodded with Teary tone): Jee Sir, Farewell Party ki.. (sadly) Main nay Gana bhi gaya tha…**

 **ACP (diverting His mind with): acha.. kaun sa…?**

 **Daya (either few pearls drops from His Eyes in Dreamy tone): Tery Jesa Yaar kahan… Kahan aisa Yaarana…**

 **ACP: hmmm, tou kya ab ye Yaarana Khatam ho gaya…?**

 **Daya (wipes His Tears and in Strong tone): Nahi Sir… (sad tone) pr Sir, Meri Ghalati sy…**

 **ACP: tou kya Tumhein Apni Ghalati Sudharni Nahi chahyey…?**

 **Daya (instantly): Bilkul chahyey…**

 **ACP: aur Us kay liye kya krna chahyey…?**

 **Daya Look at him Helplessly… ACP Sir put that Photo Frame over Table, Grabbed His Youngest Member Hands, who reminds Him Nakul Everytime and Tell Softly as…**

 **ACP (Softly): Us kay liye Tumhein, Phir sy Shooroaat krni chahyey… hain na…**

 **Daya (low tone): pr Kesy Sir… ABHI (changed as) I Mean Abhijeet Sir ko tou kuch Yaad hee Nahi (eyes fills with Tears) Main bhi Nahi…**

 **ACP (pressed His Palms Softly with): tou Tumhein Unhein Yaad Dilanay sy Behtar Nahi hy kay Un kay Dil mein Nai Yaadein Banani chahyey…**

 **Daya: aur wo Yaadein…?**

 **ACP: aur Un Yaadun ko Apni Nai Yaad mein hee Shamil kr lena chahyey…**

 **Daya (innocently): aur agr Wo Poochein kay Tumhari Puraani Yaadun mein MAIN kesy Maujud hun tou Phir..?**

 **ACP Smiles on His Sharp Officer Brain who really Moving on Right Track in such Messy Situatuion going with Him adds…**

 **ACP (adds): Khawab ka tou Koi Ant Nahi hy na…**

 **Daya look at ACP in Jerk and with bit by bit, His Eyes showing Colors of Happiness as He was really Imagining to What will happened Next…**

 **He Smiled Broadly and First time, ACP Sir Feels that Sweet Smiles Sprinkles such Magic which really brings a New Picture of Hope in anyone Eyes…**

 **After that, its really Daya New Phase of Life where He started to Re-Construct His Appearance to Presence in Abhijeet Life where He Started to make that Relation again from Simple GOOD MORNING SIR to now KHAROS BOSS….**

 **CID as ACP Pradyuman again Re-Launch His Senior Inspector on Same Post on His Complete Trust even His Team Members Full Assurance with Encouragement and Zeal…**

 **Yes, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet Back but Daya's Senior as Abhijeet.. The Small Bunny Lovely Buddy as Saadhu Baba, Boss or Abhi even that Bandhan also Completely Vanished from One of Pole Life…**

 **The Team Mates also Supported Daya so He again come in Battle field that again that Circle of First Meeting of Chote Khargosh as Daya to an Elder Saadhu Baba as Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…**

 **It's really a difficult Journey for Daya to Re-Visited His whole Path and making New Memories again Not only Following His Steps but covering His Friend Steps in this Long Road…**

 **Ohhh, such a Long, Hectic, Hurtful but Lovely Journey where when He was feeling Tired, that Conversation Brightened on His Mind and He again Re-Energize Himself and started His Efforts again…**

 **His Team always at His Back, giving Him Full Support and His MEMORIES Charging Him Everytime to again bring Back His SAADHU BABA in KHARGOSH Life…**

 _…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _After 17 years, now He said He got Back His Pal, His Friend, His Mentor, His Guide, His Rescuer, His Boss, His Abhi or Most Important His Brother…_

 _A Big Smile comes on His Lips where He found again Twinkling His Bhai Eyes in His Imagination and got a Big Jerk after getting a Loud Bang…_

 _For a moment Daya, cant able to Understand what was that Loud Bang and before Understand it, the Bang again Ringing on His Head, told Him about Calling Bell Voice…_

 _He Jerked His Head and moving to Open Door, either Looking at the Clock showing 01: 29 AM giving Him a Big shock Uttering as…_

 _Daya: is Waqt kaun ho skta hy…!_

 _He opened Door and the Man wearing a Travelling Bag, coming inside having an Open Valet on His Hands with…_

 _Abhijeet: aby Daya, 50 Rupay Khuly hain.. Taxi waly ko Deny hain…_

 _Daya standstill on His place, He Lightly Pushed Him, Threw Bag over Couch and checking Chester Drawer, got 50 Rupee note, so moved out, giving that to Taxi Driver, coming back inside House, Locking Residence door and Teasingly said…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing tone): Sahab ki Tapasya Poori ho gayii ho tou, Bahar aa jayein…_

 _Daya still Confused Abhijeet, Now He was coming in Tension so Move ahead, Lightly Tap on His Shoulder with Softly tone…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Daya…_

 _Daya coming Out from His Lost Phase and Hugged His Bro such Tightly giving Flair to Abhijeet about how much His Small Bunny Missing Him a lot… Daya asked…_

 _Daya (shockingly): Tum kesy…?_

 _Abhijeet (separated Him and started): ahan.. tou ye Ghum hy Sahab ko… (Pick His Bag and move to His room, Daya followed Listening) 27th ko Bulaya tha na Sahab ny…_

 _Daya (confusingly): tou 27th kahan hui… Aaj tou 26th hy…_

 _Abhijeet (signaling Him to Look at Wall Clock with Complete Tease): Achaaaa….._

 _Daya completely Embarrass after Glancing at Clock showing now 01:41 AM while Abhijeet again connected His Lecture as…_

 _Abhijeet (taking out His Cloths/shoes from His Bag with): itni Cheating tou shayed, Main ny Apnay parhai kay zamany mein bhi Nahi ki hogi jitni Shahab nay karwa dii (showing Shirt Cuff having a Paper Tag Clipped with a Line as) 27th ko Wapsi (Daya Embarrass) (Abhijeet again showed Shoe Lace having Similar paper tag Clipped with) 27th ko aana hy (showing His Disguise Kit having Same Paper tag Clipped with) Pakka 27th ko (showing His Medicine and First Aid Small Kit having Same with) dekho Boss, aana hy 27th ko (show Bag Stape with) aur yahan tou Sahab nay marker sy poory Strap pr Yehi Likha hua hay… jesy Meri Nahi , **TARZAN KI WAPSI** ho rahi ho 27th ko… _

**_[A/N: the Small Chits, Daya Tagged in Different Cloths, Shoe laces and bag as a Reminder for Abhijeet Sir]_**

 _Daya whose Embarrassment turned in Shy, then Shame, then Smile now Lastly on Huging Madly Laughing after Hearing His Bro Teasing Lecture which was Missing by Him Badly… Abhijeet again…_

 _Abhijeet: haahah sy Fursat mili ho tou Sahab Bataein gy bhi…._

 _Daya (still laughing with): awww (Cutely Hugging His Bro from Back with) Chota Khargosh, Saadhu Baba ko Buht Miss kr raha tha na…. (Abhijeet Brushing His Hairs Lovingly while Daya added little Sadly) Aakhri baar … Dono Bunnies (naughtingly) I mean, Ek buht saara Cute Bunny, aur ek (wink to Abhijeet with) buht Saara sy bhi Zyada Kharos Bunny… Aik Sath College mein Mily thy…_

 _Abhijeet: acha tou Main Kharos Bunny hun…?_

 _Daya (leaving Him with): awww Bunny keh diya Main ny.. (sadly) ch ch ch… Bechara.. Bunny… (with complete Naughty tone) Kitna Gussa ho ga na…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Nahi tou kya… (after Realizing what He said, uttered Angerly) aby…._

 _He started Running behind Daya who Roaming in whole Residence with Loud Laugh and Shout as…_

 _Daya: awww, Chote Khargosh kay tou Daant bhi Baray ho gaye… (proud tone) Saadhu Baba…_

 _Abhijeet (angry tone): haan, ab Tourny parein gy…_

 _Both running without any Break.. Abhijeet having Nothing to Relax His Small Rabbit just Playing a Good Role of a Listener either adding Some Mirch Masala in His Teasing tone in that Cute Friendship Story…_

 _He knew, He does not have any Past, but why not He makes His Present such Beautiful that in Future, He Proudly said that He does not have a Beautiful Past only but a Lovely Past Perfect too….!_


End file.
